


Smallville Reborn

by UNCPanda



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lex doesn't get screwed this time, Rewrite, Smallville - Freeform, fixit fic, generally pretty oblivious, nice lex, reader is a teacher at Clark's school, we need nice things every once in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: How does life change in Smallville when Clark Kent has an older sister? Well for one he doesn't do quite as much stupid stuff. And second of all she might just change the fate of biggest possible enemy. In other words Lex Luthor gets the story and family he should have gotten in the show.
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

When you open the door, a very familiar argument hits your ears, and if Clark hadn’t spotted you you would have slipped back out the door. He makes eye contact with you, and begs with his eyes. You shrug your shoulders, there’s nothing you can do. As your father once again says no to football, your brother slumps out of the house, something you find funny considering he’s so tall. 

Your mother gives you a small smile, and you stare at the back of your father’s head. He doesn’t turn around, not that you expected him to. You go sit next to him, and his eyes finally slide to you. “Good morning baby girl.” 

“Morning dad. You and Clark fighting again?” 

“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to.” 

“Let him go out for football.” 

“Y/N . . .” 

“You’re always telling him to be normal and now . . .” 

“It’s not possible. One wrong move and . . .” 

You nod before you lean forward and kiss his forehead, “We can’t live in fear dad.”

“Don’t you have to go to work?” 

“Bye dad.” 

You head back out the door and to your car where Clark is waiting. “I thought you said he’d give in.” 

You smile, “I said maybe. I’ve been putting on the pressure too, ya know?” 

You both climb in, “I know. It’s just . . .” 

“You don’t want to be the scarecrow.” 

He nods, and you sigh, “I really wish there was something I could do about it but . . .” 

“No!” He’s quick to interrupt, “You’re my sister, and I love you but now . . .” 

“I’m also your teacher, and any perceived favoritism might make you a target. I get it.” 

“I don’t need to be any more different.” 

You’d been nearly eight when meteors had fallen from the sky and changed your world. You had been your parents’ miracle child, the one that should have never made it out alive. But in your opinion your brother was the real miracle. After all, it wasn’t everyday that a baby fell from the sky. You had been thrilled. 

Unlike most siblings, you and Clark were close. Despite being nearly a foot taller than you, he was your baby brother. He spent most of his childhood following you and your friends around everywhere. Your college years had found him coming to Metropolis to visit you or vice versa. And now, here you were, back home, a teacher at Smallville High, and watching as your father once again rejected the idea of Clark playing Football. 

Ten minutes later you pull into the parking lot, and it’s already filled with students. Clark leaves you to go to his friends and you head to the classroom. You don’t see him again, not even at the end of the day. You find that odd, after all you were his ride home. You hang around and clean up your classroom until you get the call. At the words accident, Clark, and bridge, you run out of the building.

You speed to the bridge, and find Clark wrapped in a towel, an ambulance, and cops. You slide down the incline to land next to the river and you let out the breath you’d been holding when you see that he’s alright. That doesn’t stop you from asking the question. 

He smiles, “I’m fine. I promise.” 

You let that sink in and you lean forward and hug him, “Okay. New rule, no more jumping off of bridges after cars.” 

Clark stares at you, “He would have died Y/N.” 

There’s something else he isn’t saying, but you know that goes hand and hand with who he is. “Have you called mom and dad?” 

“No way. Not a chance. They’d lose their minds.” 

You roll your eyes and wonder if this is going to be one of those sibling secrets you two keep, like the vase you’d broken and buried in the backyard. 

“Excuse me.” 

You turn to see a bald headed man staring at you, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but my name is Lex Luthor and your . . .” 

“Brother.” 

“Brother just saved my life.” 

You stare at the man for a minute. Your father’s hatred of the Luthors was a well known thing, but the man in front of you doesn’t look evil. He looks a little scared, and a little traumatized,  
and that’s when you realize no one else is there. You find that sad. You listen quietly as he thanks Clark, and offers the world in return for saving his life. Clark turns it down. 

You stay out of it, and when that’s done you wrap an arm around his shoulder. It’s comical you know. Clark is a lot bigger than you. You’ve taken four steps before your conscience gets you.  
“Mr. Luthor, do you have anyone coming to get you?” 

He shakes his head, “I’ll be fine. The cops are going to give me a ride.” 

Your lips purse at that, “Nonsense. Come on.” 

He looks at you strangely and Clark grins, “You can’t say no to her. She’s good that way.” 

With the assistance of cops, and warnings from the paramedics, you get them both into your car and start driving. They’re both sitting in the back seat, quiet as can be when you ask, “So, what have we learned today?” 

There’s a moment of silence before Mr. Luthor says, “Driving while distracted can lead to death.” 

Clark grins, “Don’t jump off a bridge to try and save someone. Enter from the bank. Much safer.” 

Your eyes flick to the rearview mirror, “If I wasn’t driving I’d slap you both.” 

Clark grins, and seems much more himself, “I think that goes against the teacher handbook.” 

You pull into the parking lot of your apartment complex. You help them both upstairs, inside, and send them into the showers. Clark uses the master bedroom, and Mr. Luthor uses the guest bathroom. You grab some of the clothes Clark keeps at your place and lay a set out for Mr. Luthor as well. 

When they both reappear you have to stifle a laugh, because Clark’s clothes nearly swallow the man. “Pizza is on the way. I already called mom and dad and let them know you’re staying here for the night. We’ll have to leave early to go get your school stuff, but hey those are the breaks. Mr. Luthor, I’m officially kidnapping you to make sure you’re okay too.” He grins, “If you’re kidnapping me then you should probably call me Lex.” 

You lean forward and study him, “You don’t look like a Lex.” You then hold out a hand and say, “Y/N Kent. Nice to meet you. Probably should have started with that instead of the kidnapping.” 

Clark rolls his eyes, “I’m going to get my homework done.” 

You watch him leave for the coffee table and start to spread out. You watch him for a moment before asking, “You want some coffee?” 

“Coffee and pizza?” 

You grin, “Live dangerously Lex.” 

“I already did that today.” 

You laugh, and can’t help but think that Lex Luthor might be a nice addition to the town of Smallville.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why the hell are you two up so early?” 

You smile down at your baby brother and nudge him with your toe, “A better question is why aren’t you up? I’ve woken you up at least three different times.” 

Clark’s eyes narrow, and he pulls the blanket up over his head. You turn to look at Lex, with a look that says, “Can you believe this?” 

Lex smiles and takes a sip of his coffee. The man had already been up when you’d walked out of your bedroom dressed in llama pajamas and bunny slippers. The fact that surprised you was that he was dressed in a new suit. He’d quickly explained that he’d had someone bring him a change of clothes and a new car, but hadn’t wanted to leave without saying goodbye. He was oddly cheerful for someone who had slept on a couch. 

“Is he always this hard to wake up?” 

You shrug, “Dad usually has him out of bed earlier than this, but for a farm boy he hates waking up early.” 

Lex laughs, and downs the rest of his coffee, “Well, I better get going. Thank you both for everything you’ve done.” 

“It’s not big deal. Really.” 

He pulls out a business card and hands it to you, “If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to call.” 

You cock your head to the side, and study him. You had always been good at picking out the people who needed help, who needed someone to care about them, and Lex Luthor is one of those people. “You make it sound like this is the last time we’re going to see you. From what I’ve heard you’ve moved here.” 

“I have.” 

“Which means you could use some friends.” 

“Well. . .” 

“She’s adopting you. Just accept it. You can ask anyone, there’s no use in resisting. Once she deems you friend material, there’s no escape.” You look over at you little brother. His hair is all a mess, and his blanket is wrapped around his shoulders. You shoot him the bird and he laughs. 

You take Lex’s card, grab your home phone and dial his number. His cell rings a second later. “Now you have my number. Call if you need anything.” 

He smiles, “I’ll do that.” He’s gone a moment later, and you turn to face your brother. He grins and a second later you’re chasing after him. Needless to say, you’re nearly late when you arrive at your parents’ house. Clark has to run full speed to get new clothes and stuff for school. And it’s there that you find your parents waiting. Your father’s face is set into one of anger, and you realize they must have heard. 

You debate going in. You don’t feel like starting your day with a yelling match but you know it’s no use. You set your purse by the door, and simply make a hand motion. Your father explodes, a fist comes down on the table, “This isn’t a joke Y/N. What if his secret had been discovered?” 

What happens next is a ten minute rant, which you mostly tune out. John Kent was overprotective to the extreme. When Clark comes running down the stairs he pauses at the scene, and you motion with your head to the door. He slips out and you finally interrupt your father, “And this is why he called me.”

Your father stares open mouthed at you. You glance at your mother, she was the one to be afraid of. Your dad was mostly bluster when he got angry but if your mom was angry that was when things were bad. She was still calm so you proceeded, “He knew you would freak out. He knew you’d simply give another lecture about how different he was. I swear, the more you try to protect him the more you push him away. 

“He’s a teenager. No matter where he comes from, and if you don’t start treating him a little more normally, you’re going to lose him.” You drop a kiss on your mother’s cheek, give one last stare to your father, and head back to your car. Clark is there, his head leaning back against the headrest. He doesn’t say anything, he does give you a smile though. You pull out and head to the school.You don’t really see Clark for a few days after that. You get a call from your mother saying that your father will be driving him to school for the next few days, and you know your words hadn’t had any effect.

And then you get an unexpected visitor: Lex Luthor. He barges into the apartment, “I need you to check on your brother.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I found him tied up on a cross in a cornfield in nothing but his boxers. He looked to be in bad shape, but he wouldn’t let me take him home, and from what I gathered when he returned the truck I got him, I’m not a favorite in the Kent household, so I need you to check on him.” 

Things click into place quickly after that and you curse as you dial the home number, your father picks up, “Is Clark back yet?” 

“What do you mean? I thought he was with you.” 

“No. I’ve barely seen him these past few days since you’ve been driving him to school. Lex Luthor just showed up and told me he found him in a cornfield all tied up! He was made into the scarecrow!” 

“Tied up?” 

“Yes. Lex had to let him down, and then he ran away. So is he back yet?” 

There’s a moment of silence, “No, I’m going to go out looking for him. Stay put at your apartment just in case he calls.” The line goes dead a moment later, and you can feel the worry setting in. A hand settles on your shoulder and you turn to look at Lex. “Thank you for finding him.” 

“I should have insisted he come with me.” 

“Clark is stubborn. All of Kent’s are.” 

“He’s not going to do something stupid is he?” 

“I honestly don’t know. He’s a teenager, and he feels so different from everyone else, and . . . you bought him a truck?” 

Lex winces, “I was wondering when that tidbit would hit.” 

You sigh, “Look Clark, like any teenage boy would be ecstatic about that gift, but my dad doesn’t do gifts like that, and Lex . . . you don’t NEED to give gifts like that.” 

“I wanted to show him I was thankful.” 

It hits you then that Lex probably hasn’t had many people in his life who don’t care about his money. You reach forward and take his hand, “Being friends is about being there for one another. Clark saved your life, and that is a big thing. But what Clark needs is a friend. One who will stand by him no matter what. Everyone needs one of those.” 

“You don’t find that a little odd? The kid can’t even drink yet.” 

You shrug, “That’s what I’m here for.” 

He grins and the two of you settle on the couch to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

“So just how screwed up are you, exactly?” You don’t look up from the small replica of the Trojan war when you ask the question. A bottle of beer is dangled in front of your face. You take it and turn to Lex. 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

You shoot Lex a look, “You’re meddling in a teenager’s love life Lex. What happened to not wanting to be creepy?” 

“I saved the booze for you.” You shoot him yet another look, and he finally shrugs, “I just want to help him Y/N. He deserves really good things and it seems like life is determined to knock him down.” 

Your lips purse as you stare at your friend. Could someone be a friend after only a few weeks? Yes. He’d shown up at the county fair, and seen the way Clark had looked at Lana, and it hadn’t taken a tenth of his brainpower to put things together. From there he had meddled. “So you tell my kid brother that life is a war?” 

“It is.” 

Your eyes narrow, and you walk towards him. He stands taller than you, but that doesn’t stop you from poking his chest, “Your father screwed you up. Sorry, but it’s true. Anyone who tells a child that needs help.” 

“You say it like I don’t already know it.” 

You roll your eyes, and grab his hand, “Then we need to start undoing his programming.” 

“You make me sound like a supervillain in the making.” 

“No, you’re just someone who needs a bit of normal in their life… which brings me to my next question. Is he the one that got you so upset?” 

Lex walks away, and goes to look out the window, “He’s always trying to control me. He wants me to cut the force at the pant and I want to increase it. We have to spend money to make money, and my father hates spending money.” 

You slip into a chair and wait. After a few minutes he walks over and takes the seat next to you. “He’s never going to be proud of me. He’s never going to accept me.” 

He looks so vulnerable, and you want to give him a hug, and that’s what you do. He stiffens up like he’s not sure what to do. “I’m a hugger. It runs in the Kent family genes, so if you don’t like it, tell me now.” 

“Haven’t had too many of them to be honest. I’ll get back to you on that, but I’m good for now.” You let go after a few minutes. 

“Okay it’s time for some normal.” And with that you pull him out of his cold mansion and to your car. He climbs in and you pull out onto the road. You drive for five minutes in silence before you turn on the radio and begin belting out the song. 

Lex just laughs, and starts to join in. You pull into the farm just in time to see Clark storm out of the barn and into the fields. Your dad comes out a second later, and he scowls when he sees Lex. 

“Wait here.” 

You meet your dad by the barn, “You need to be nice.” 

“Y/N.” 

“He is not his father, right now he’s fighting the man to keep him from cutting the force at the plant. He is a friend of mine and a friend of Clark’s. Be nice.” 

Your father stares at you for several seconds before he nods once, “I will try to not judge the son for the sins of the father.” 

“That’s all that I ask. That, and why is Clark so upset?” 

“He just told me that he’s going to play football, that he’s a man now.” 

Your brow furrows, “Oh, so it’s going to be a happy family dinner then.” 

Your dad actually laughs, “You are my daughter. No doubt about it.”

You lead him back towards the house and motion for Lex to follow. He gets out of the car a little apprehensive, but follows. Your dad nods once at him, before going in. The smell of chicken and dumplings hits your nose, and you almost salivate. Lex grins, “What is that smell?” 

“Mom’s homemade chicken and dumplings. She makes them from scratch. It’s still a little early in the season for them, but they’re amazing.”

Your mom smiles at Lex,”Lex, it’s good to see you.” 

“You too Mrs. Kent. Sorry for just dropping in.” 

“Nonsense. I know Y/N, she gave you no choice.” She turns to you, “Set the table please.” 

“Yes mam.” 

From there things are pretty normal, and from the corner of your eye you can tell that Lex is somewhat mystified.Clark doesn’t come back, and your mother casually tells you that he’s gone to the pep rally at school. Overall things seem to go pretty well, AND when you take Lex home he still has all his limbs. 

“That was . . . I don’t know how to describe it. It was just so . . .” 

“Normal?” 

He laughs, “I felt like I was hanging out with a sitcom family.” 

“Give them some time, once everyone is comfortable there will be bickering and jabs, and a bunch of other things.” 

“I look forward to it.” And you can tell he really means that.You don’t see him again for a few days. In fact things in your life start to get pretty crazy. In addition to the tension between your dad and Clark, someone is setting fires all around the school. You’re on a constant edge as a result. There’s also pressure from the administration coming down after several football players are caught cheating on a test. 

By the end of the week you are strung out, and without a thought you head over to Lex’s determined to drag him over to the football game, and maybe instill him as your designated driver. 

You’re let in automatically by one of his staff, and find him in his office. His eyes are glued to a computer. He smiles when you toss a pillow at his head. 

“Hello to you too.” 

“It’s Friday night, it’s time to stop working.” 

Lex does a spin in his chair, “I never stop working.” 

“Well then, it’s a good thing you have me in your life. We’re going to the football game, and then we’re going to get beer and shoot pool.” 

“That, I can get behind.” You’re almost out the door, when the man you know as Lionel Luthor comes stroding in. You watch as every muscle in Lex’s body tenses up, and you move to stand closer to him. 

There is no hello, or how are you, instead Lionel simply holds something up and asks, “What is this?” 

“My new proposal. I cut operating costs by 20%. Like you asked.” 

“I asked you to fire 20% of your workforce.” 

“I found another way.” 

“Lex . . .” 

You place a hand on Lex’s back, and allow your fingers to move down his spine in an effort to help him stay calm. He stands a little straighter, “You sent me here to turn things around, and figure things out. I did that within the confines of the rules you set out. On top of that, my plan comes without the negative PR. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have plans.” 

Lionel’s eyes finally come to rest on you, “A new floozy Lex? Did you at least have this one sign a non-disclosure act?” 

The anger builds so rapidly, you barely have time to wrap a hand around Lex’s bicep before he surges forward. That snaps him back, and he takes a deep breath, “She isn’t a floozy, she’s a friend, and we’re late.” 

Without another word he takes your hand and leads you out of the mansion and far away from his father. And as you follow behind him, you swear to yourself, that that man isn’t going to hurt your friend again. Not if you have anything to say about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when things start to turn away from the original story.Also, Lex’s past isn’t going to be as bad as it originally was. Mainly I’m going to keep it more acting out, mainly some stealing. Nothing nefarious.

“So. . .I heard you robbed a bank.” 

Lex barely glances at you as he keeps walking, “You’re funny. You should be a comedian instead of a teacher.” 

“Nah. My sense of humor is a unique brand. Only you appreciate it.” He slows down when he sees you struggling to keep up in your heels. 

“Why do you wear those things?” 

“They look professional.” 

“They kill your feet. Remember the concert we went to the other week. Your heels came off in the first thirty minutes. I had to buy you sucky flip flops from one of the stands.” 

“They make me taller.” 

“I’m done with this conversation.” 

You latch onto his arm, “Admit it. It’s only been a few months, but you’d be lost without me.” 

He smiles at that, “You need a lift home?” 

“If you wouldn’t mind. Clark drove me into town, but he found Lana, and went all lovesick puppy on me.” 

Lex laughs, “It’s sweet.” 

“Sure it is, if you’re not his older sister.” 

Lex pauses as the sight of a man leaning against his car, “Great a vulture.” 

“You want me to skedaddle?” 

“No, you can keep me from saying something I shouldn’t.” 

You continue walking with him until you stop in front of what can only be described as a human leech. As the man talks more and more about Lex’s past: stealing, fights, street racing, parking the dean’s mercedes on the roof. It’s typical rich boy, crying out for attention. Still it wouldn’t look good in the papers, and it would probably bring Lionel to town and you don’t want that. You get more and more mad. Not at Lex. Lex is by no means blameless, but something tells you neither is this reporter who has sealed information. 

You’re quick to interrupt him, “I’m going to cut this off right here.” 

The leech smiles at you, and then turns to Lex, “You’re latest floozy?” 

You throw your arms up into the air, “Why does everyone assume I’m a floozy? And who uses floozy anymore? I mean really. Back to what I was saying. Personally, I’m interested in how you got this information. I bet if we did some digging, we’d find a connection. At the very least this is breach of privacy, probably something more. COuld lead to a lawsuit, maybe more?” 

You look up at Lex and he smiles, “At the very least.” 

You watch the man swallow, as his eyes dart between the two of you. “Nothing good happens when you go digging in peoples’ pasts Mr. Nixon. Something tells me, we’d find some not so great things in yours if we looked. That means that it’s pretty stupid to try and blackmail someone.” 

Lex’s arm goes around your shoulders, “Please have the original copy to me in the next two days. If it’s not to me by then, I’ll go digging.” 

You watch the man back off, and Lex opens the car door for you. You slide in before he goes around to the driver’s side. You smile as the two of you drive off. He’s silent before he asks, “So, do you hate me now?” 

“You mean for pulling childish, illegal stunts all in the name of getting your father’s attention?” 

He turns to look at you and you smile, “I don’t hate you Lex. I just think you were stupid. Then again your dad’s stupid, you didn’t have much of a chance.” 

He laughs, and when you pull into the apartment, you bring him up with you. “You up for slumming it while watching the game on my regular TV with pizza ordered in?”   
He collapses on your couch, “I want nothing more in the world.” 

You’re into the third quarter and the second pizza when Lex says, “I like spending time here, you know that right?” 

“I know.” 

You settle onto the couch next to him, and settle your head on his shoulder, “The mansion is lonely, and cold, and . . .” 

“I know Lex.” 

He leans his head on top of yours, and settles in for the rest of the game.

Over the next few days you hear a lot about Lex. Your mother tells you how he tried to invest in the farm, your brother tells you about the concert, and then there’s the whole thing with the freezing, ice guy. When he shows up at your door you’re not all that surprised. You lean against the door, and smile at him, “So I hear you’ve been busy?” 

He nodds, “Your dad hates me.” 

You don’t sugarcoat it, “I don’t know about hate, but he doesn’t like you.” 

“Way to kick a guy when he’s down.” 

You move to the side and finally let him in. He settles at the kitchen counter while you start making hot chocolate. You add just a bit of irish cream to it. “I hate that he hates me. You know? I’m friends with you and Clark. Hell, Clark is like the younger brother I always wanted, and you . . .” 

“Are dazzling? Fabulous beyond compare? The best friend a guy could ever have?” 

Lex laughs, “And more. Your mom seems alright with me, but your dad . . .” 

“Is stubborn. I’ve been told I share that quality with him. Once he’s made his mind up it takes forever to change it. Take Clark and football. He won’t let Clark play because he’s terrified he’ll get hurt. Nevermind that he played in highschool. 

“Or when I decided to go to Metropolis for college? He pouted for three days, and mom made him sleep on the couch. He’s overprotective Lex. It’s just going to take time for him to see that you’re not like your dad.” 

Lex sighs, “I’m not good at being patient.” 

You cover his hand with yours and rub your thumb along his knuckles, “Now would be an excellent time to practice that . . . and buy me dinner.” 

He laughs at that, and you smile as the tension finally starts to ease from his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have my favorite chapter so far!

“He volunteered at an old folks home?” 

You smile and take a sip of your coffee, “Yep, and I’ll give you once guess as to why.” 

Lex laughs, “Lana?” 

“Yep, and now Pete has locked his keys in the car, and being the amazing and fabulous sister that I am, I’ve agreed to go pick them up. You want to come?” 

“To an old folks home?” 

It had been a coincidence, running into Lex at the coffee shop, but you’d had time before having to pick up Clark and Pete, so the two of you had sat down for a cup of coffee. 

“It’s a nice place. I did my volunteer work there too. Some of the people are pretty cool too. Like Cassandra, they say she can tell the future.” 

You watch Lex’s head shoot up at that, “Tell the future?” 

“I wouldn’t put too much stock into it. She told me I’d marry rich, have a bunch of kids, and help turn the family business around. I’m a teacher, what do I know about farming? I’m going to go get another cup and then we can head out. We’ll take my car since it’s bigger. The four of us can grab some food and then I’ll bring you back here.” You don’t give Lex a chance to say no. 

He watches you head to the counter, what you said ringing in his mind. His first thought had been that it wasn’t true. That had very quickly been followed by the idea of knowing his future being an asset. And then all those thoughts had vanished when you mentioned getting married. 

He did NOT like that idea. You were the first true friend he’d ever had. You went out of your way for him, and never asked him for anything. For that alone he was willing to give you the world. Same for Clark. He knew it would happen eventually, you were too great not to settle down, but he didn’t have to like it. 

When the two of you go to pick up Clark and Pete, he’s tempted to go meet Cassandra, especially when the boys start talking about her. He pushes it away though. Instead he focuses on what’s right in front of him, and if he’s a little more touchy feely than usual you don’t say anything. 

Thoughts about the future stay with him all night. He’s haunted by the idea of you NOT ending up in the perfect relationship. He’d really hate to have to commit a murder if some guy hurt you. Things are further exasperated when Clark stops by and tells him about his experience with Cassandra. 

In the end he goes back to the nursing home on his own and finds Cassandra. 

He finds her out on the patio. He makes small chit chat with the woman. And then he goes in for the kill, he asks about you. He’s more than a little disappointed when she can’t tell him anything about you. And when she asks for his hand he hesitates and hands it over. 

She goes quiet for several minutes, and when she looks up she smiles, “I’ve never seen something quite like that before.” 

“What do you mean.” 

“Usually the future is set. I see what is supposed to happen, but with you Lex I see two possibilities. The first is dark, it’s temptation, and everything you’ve been groomed for. You’re president, you have your father’s company, but death surrounds you and you are alone. It is the most likely path. It will be hard to avoid it” 

Something in his heart clenches and he asks, “And the second.” 

“In the second, you’re happy. You’ve given up your birthright. You stay here in Smallville. You marry your best friend. You get the family you always want. You won’t be remembered in the history books, but I don’t think you’ll regret it.” 

He stills at that, his heart skips a beat, “That sounds very much like the same future you gave, Y/N Kent.” 

She smiles, “Because it could be one in the same, Mr. Luthor. I never saw the face of the man in her future. It was blurry. I see now it’s because you were far away from making the choices needed to get there. You’re much closer now.” 

“We’re happy though? I don’t drag her down to my level?” 

She pats his hand, “You are very happy. Your children are loved. You would end the cycle Lex.” 

He leans back in his seat and remembers something his father had said. Cassandra’s voice is creaky, “Want to share with the class?” 

“My father used to say that it would be better to be remembered by the history books than mourned for a short while. He used it to refer to our impact.” 

The woman huffs, “Then your father, if I may say so, is an Ass. I would much rather live a happy life and be missed by those who loved me than be a footnote in history.” 

“At one time I would have disagreed with you.” 

“And now Lex?” 

“Now, I’m going to get the girl. I’m going to get what I want. Not what my father wants.” 

She takes his hand one more time, then let’s it go, and smiles, “Cassandra would be a lovely name for a little girl.” 

He laughs and kisses her cheek, “Thank you. I’ll make sure to come back and visit.” 

She smiles, “Bring Ms. Kent with you. I like to see these thing play out. It’s much more interesting to see them happen in real time.” 

For the first time ever, Lex leaves a place with his own plan for his life. One he’s going to make sure comes true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I've started a pinterest board with pictures of outfits and other stuff for this story. Check it out here: https://pin.it/Pw3UGyf  
> Also can anyone spot the Gilmore Girls reference?

“What about this one?” 

Lex looks up from his phone, he’s mid argument with his father about cutting costs via text, and he’s in the middle of a thrift store. You call it vintage. 

The dress is pretty, white and kind of puffy with yellow flowers on it, “Nice, but a little too high tea. What else do you have?” You frown before going back into the dressing room. He smiles, you’re cute when you pout. Lex doesn’t know if what he feels for you is love. He’s had so little of the emotion over his life, he’s not sure he could spot it if it hit him on the ass. But he feels something for you, and it’s more than friendship. 

Cassandra’s predictions for the future, had had a permanent spot in his thoughts these past two weeks. He’d taken every opportunity to hand out with you and decide for himself if you were truly the future he wanted. The fact that he was in a dress shop, on a Thursday afternoon, answered that question. He wanted to at least try a relationship with you. 

He puts the phone away and leans back in his seat, “So let me get this straight, you volunteered to chaperone a dance, on a Friday night?” 

You huff, “Of course not Lex. I’m a teacher. I was voluntold to be there. Hopefully it won’t be too bad. I’m remaining cautiously optimistic.” 

He laughs, “I just can’t imagine a scenario where that works. You know what kids get up to at these things.” 

“Speaking from experience?” 

“Just a little.” 

“Well, if you want to tag along and help, you’re more than welcome to.” You watch as Lex hesitates, “I’m kidding Lex. It’s a high school dance, I’m not going to subject you to that.” 

“I wouldn’t mind going. In fact it sounds much better than whatever party my father wants me to attend in Metropolis that night.” 

You make a face, “A party with Lionel?” 

“A business shindig.” 

You step out of the dressing room in a lovely taupe dress. You look gorgeous in it, in fact he loves it on you, but, “A little too much for a school dance.” 

You frown, and your bottom lips juts out, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so adorable, “I know, but it’s so pretty.” You say it with a little whine before heading back into the dressing booth. 

He makes a mental note of it. 

“Well, do you want to come over once you get back from the party?” 

He sighs, “I’m going to be in Metropolis all weekend.” 

Your head pokes out from the dressing room, “I don’t think we’ve ever been apart that long since we became friends.” 

He smiles, and you step out in a pretty little number. It’s a teal swing dress, and has flowers on it. “That one.” 

You look at him in the mirror, “You sure?” 

“Yep.” 

You have a teasing look in your eyes now, and he finds his smile getting bigger. He stands up and offers you his hand. You take it, and he pulls you into a dance. There’s no music, but you have a soft look on your face, and you seem perfectly comfortable in his arms. 

A throat clears and you turn to face the shop owner. He knows the two of you must look stupid, still swaying to a silent song, bit you don’t stop him, and he can’t bring himself to care. He twirls you, and you say, “I’m going to take this one.” 

The owner smiles, and saunters off. You look up at him, “Thanks again for coming shopping with me.” 

“No big deal. It was fun.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a man claim shopping was fun.” 

“I meant hanging out with you.” 

\----

The words are said so innocently, and you can tell that Lex really means them. You don’t think Lex has ever said something he didn’t mean. His brow furrows as you stare at him, “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

A feeling overcomes you then. The next movement is easy. You’re still in a traditional dancing stance. You right hand is in his, his arm is wrapped around your waist, and your other arm is wrapped around his neck. You go up on your tiptoes and press your lips against his.

It’s light, you barely make contact, but you want to know what it’s like to kiss your best friend. He doesn’t respond, and you pull your head back. You’re just about to apologize for possibly ruining your friendship, or at least making it awkward, when you’re jerked closer to his body, and his lips slam down on yours.

Both of his hands end up on your waist, while your arms lock behind his neck. There’s no hesitation in the kiss. It’s raw, and magnetic. You feel heat curl inside you, and when you break apart you have to gulp in air. 

He rests his forehead against yours, his chest is heaving too. You meet his gaze, and whisper, “I just wanted to know what it would be like.” 

“And now?” 

“I want to do it again.” 

He smiles and presses a kiss to your forehead, “Thank God.” You smile at that, “Why don’t you go change and I’ll take you to dinner.” 

“Just like that?” 

He smiles, “I’m not a fan of wasting time.” You run to the dressing room. He’s waiting for you when you come out. There’s no hesitation in his actions. He immediately holds his hand out to you and you take it. You pay for the dress, and head out of the store. You expect things to be awkward, but instead it’s just easy. 

Conversation flows like normal, and you still have a good time, and when he drops you off at home he says, “You know things have changed, right?” 

You lean against your door, “You mean you don’t usually make out with your friends in the middle of dress stores?” 

“Just you.” 

You blush, “What if we weren’t just friends anymore?” 

He leans in and kisses you again. When he pulls back he says, “Are you sure that’s what you want?” 

You cock your head, and think about it, “Yes.” 

“So, we’re dating?” 

“We’re dating.” 

“Exclusively?” 

You send him a pointed look, “I don’t share Lex.” 

“Good, neither do I.” 

The two of you stand there grinning like loons, until you surge forward and kiss him again. You really like kissing him. He’s just wrapped his arms around you, when his phone rings. He groans. He keeps one arm around your waist, so that you’re still pressed up against him, while he uses his free hand to answer his phone. 

He doesn’t even get a greeting out, before you hear Lionel on the other end barking out instructions for the company party Lex has to attend. Lex gives a few noncommittal hmms, before Lionel hangs up. 

You glare at the phone, and admit, “If I ever hear him talk to you like that again, I’m throwing your blackberry into a lake?” 

“How will that help?” 

“Well for one, the fish can listen to him rant instead, and two he won’t be able to interrupt us.” 

Lex grins, “A solid plan.” 

He pecks your lips one more time, “When I get back from Metropolis, we’ll do dinner.” 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” 

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
